Sunset Kinda Orange: The 1st Sequel
by Flo Deveraux
Summary: Sakura tak perlu mencemaskan apapun sekarang. Karena Sakura tahu, Naruto akan selalu menepati janjinya. / Sebuah sekuel dari Sunset Kinda Orange / Oneshoot! / Semi-canon NaruSaku fiction / M-rated fiction for legal couple sexual acts!


**WARNINGS:** M-rated Fiction (+16) for sexual acts. Semi-canon. Romance. One-shoot fiction. Pairing: NaruSaku.

Story is took place after The 4th Shinobi World War. Please read Sunset Kinda Orange first to help you connected with the plot. You might find a little typo(s) here and there. Reviews after reading this story will help author to improve writing skills. **Author's notes** is written in the bottom of this page.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER**

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto (1999)

Sunset Kinda Orange written by Flo Deveraux (2017)

* * *

"Uh, sayang. Kenapa menangis terus?"

Sakura meraih seorang bayi dari boks tidurnya. Ia mendekapnya sembari mengelus punggung rapuh itu. Ia mengayun-ayunkan tubuh berharap bayi di dalam dekapannya berhenti menangis. Sesekali Sakura menyanyikan lagu penghantar tidur, tapi bukannya berhenti menangis si bayi justru makin histeris.

Sakura baru saja mengganti popoknya, waktu makan bayi itu juga tak terlambat, setiap menit tak pernah terlewat untuk mengecek bahwa ia tidur dengan nyaman. Namun setiap kali Sakura meninggalkannya sebentar untuk melakukan pekerjaan rumah tak akan lama setelahnya bayi itu kembali menangis. Sakura tak mengerti.

Ia kemudian menyeka air mata yang terus-menerus keluar dari mata beriris biru milik anaknya dengan sebuah tisu. Kadang mengelus puncak kepalanya lembut dan selalu menatapnya dengan kasih sayang.

"Berhentilah menangis, bantu Ibu ya," ujarnya lembut. Ia kemudian duduk di sebuah kursi. Kakinya terasa pegal sekali. Tapi anaknya malah semakin meronta-ronta.

"Wah, kau tak ingin Ibu duduk ya?"

Sakura kembali berdiri dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya. Sepertinya dia harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal lagi pada jadwal istirahatnya hari ini. Sakura memang bekerja hanya separuh waktu di rumah sakit sekarang, hanya jika Tsunade membutuhkannya, hanya saja waktu luangnya kini terisi dengan urusan rumah dan anak. Apa lagi dia punya dua orang anak kecil yang masih harus diawasi. Tak heran jika dirinya harus benar-benar rela jadwal istirahatnya berkurang.

Tak lama kemudian, Sakura mendengar suara pintu dibuka.

" _Tadaima_!"

Suara bariton itu bagai kabar bahagia untuknya. Setidaknya akan ada orang yang membantu menenangkan si kecil setelah ini. Ia mendengar suara decitan tangga kayu, tanda seseorang sedang naik tangga. Pasti akan menuju ruangan itu karena mendengar suara tangisan si kecil.

"Siapa yang sedang menangis?"

Sumber suara itu kini berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar, menghampiri Sakura yang menyambutnya dengan senyuman lebar. Pria bertubuh tinggi itu mendaratkan ciuman singkat yang sangat lembut di bibir wanitanya.

" _Okaerinasai, anata_ ," sambut Sakura hangat. "Kau sudah makan?"

Pria itu menggeleng singkat. "Nanti saja."

Kini ia beralih dari sang wanita ke bayi yang ada dalam gendongannya. Mengecup dahi kecilnya pelan. "Lihat siapa yang menangis terus. Coba sini Ayah lihat."

Ia kemudian memindahkan bayi itu ke dari tangan Sakura ke lengan kekarnya, meletakkan bayi itu dalam posisi tengkurap di dadanya. Sekali lagi mengecup dahinya pelan. Dengan lembut, sebelah tangannya mengelus-ngelus punggung kecil itu.

"Bantulah Ibu mu untuk sedikit beristirahat, berhentilah menangis," ujarnya.

Ajaib! Tak sampai semenit, tangisan yang sedari tadi bergema di dalam rumah berhenti. Bayi itu tampak tertidur pulas tengkurap di dada ayahnya. Sakura yang tadi nampak putus asa kini dapat bernapas lega.

"Ah, ternyata kamu rindu Ayah ya, Shinaciku?"

Sakura mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di pipi gembul Shinaciku. Lega sekali melihat bayi itu tidur dengan damai di gendongan suaminya. Ia kemudian menengadah ke atas untuk melihat wajah pria itu.

"Kau mau aku siapkan makan malam Naruto?"

Pria yang ia panggil Naruto itu balas menatapnya. Sakura tampak lelah, jadi dia mengurungkan niat untuk mengangguk. "Ah, tidak perlu. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Kau temani Shinaciku dulu."

Naruto mengembalikan sang Uzumaki junior untuk Sakura gendong. "Apa Hanami sudah tidur?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Cepat sekali? Ini baru jam delapan."

"Seharian uring-uringan tentang tugas akademi, mengerjakannya dengan banyak mengeluh, lalu tertidur."

Naruto tertawa ringan. Ternyata anak pertamanya itu benar-benar mencerminkan dirinya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan mandi lalu makan. Setelah si kecil ini tidur pulas, temani aku bermalas-malasan. Setuju?"

Sakura tersenyum manis ketika lagi-lagi Naruto mengecup bibirnya. Sesibuk apapun, pria itu selalu punya waktu untuk bersama keluarga.

"Baiklah, cepat sana mandi!" suruhnya. Tak sampai lama, pria itu melesat keluar ruangan menuju kamar mandi.

* * *

Naruto baru saja selesai membersihkan diri dan mengisi perut. Ia kini merebahkan diri di sofa ruang tamu. Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan lebih lima. Rekor baru untuknya, dalam seminggu baru kali ini ia dapat pulang lebih awal.

Di luar hujan. Udara seperti ini paling nikmat untuk bermalas-malasan memang. Ia menyesap teh hangat dari gelas yang dipegangnya saat Sakura menghampiri. Naruto kemudian meletakkan cangkir itu di meja. Ia menepuk-nepukkan pahanya yang selonjor di atas sofa, mengisyaratkan agar Sakura duduk di sana.

"Kau kelihatan lelah sekali."

Sakura yang nampak sedikit lesu memilih untuk menyusul Naruto merebahkan diri di sofa. Ia menindih tubuh pria itu lalu menaruh kepalanya di dada Naruto. Lengan langsingnya melingkar di perut Naruto, memeluk sang pria erat.

"Anak-anak sedang _badmood_ hari ini. Aku sedikit kewalahan mengatasinya."

Naruto menyisir rambut merah muda Sakura dengan jemarinya. Kadang menempelkan hidung di puncak kepala Sakura untuk menghirup wanginya. Sungguh, kegiatan favoritnya setiap pulang ke rumah. "Kau ingin kutemani tidur sekarang?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Di sini saja dulu, sudah terlanjur malas gerak."

Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Seharusnya kau tidak perlu memaksa ke rumah sakit hari ini."

Sakura mendongak ke atas. Ia menatap Naruto heran,"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Tsunade _baa-chan_ ke kantor hari ini. Dia cerita bertemu Shina- _chan_ , jadi aku mengira-ngira kau pasti membawanya ke rumah sakit."

"Ya begitulah, Tsunade-sama ingin aku membantu mengobati pasien khusus tadi. Lalu kutitipkan Shina- _chan_ pada Ino dan Shizune- _senpai_. Selanjutnya dia jadi mainan para _medic-nin_ di rumah sakit," celoteh Sakura diakhiri tawa renyah yang membuat Naruto juga ikut tertawa.

"Tsunade _baa-chan_ memuji Shinaciku habis-habisan tadi, kubilang kenapa tak membuat anak sendiri."

Sakura tertawa sekali lagi mendengar cerita suaminya. "Yah, kalau semua orang gemas padanya aku tidak akan kaget sih."

"Kenapa memangnya?"

Jemari lentik Sakura kini menari di atas perut Naruto yang berbalut kaos. Ia bersumpah untuk tidak membuat wajahnya memanas karena merasakan otot-otot perut Naruto yang terpahat sempurna, meski gagal. Dalam hati bersyukur Naruto masih sempat berolah raga dan _stay-in-shape_ seperti ini.

"Pabriknya saja sebagus ini."

Naruto jadi gemas mendengarnya. Berkali-kali mencium kening wanitanya itu sebagai tanda terimakasih. Ia lalu berhenti ketika Sakura sudah mulai cekikikan karena geli, Naruto takut membangunkan Hanami dan Shinaciku yang sudah tidur. Bola matanya sibuk menyusuri wajah cantik itu. Iris mereka lalu bertemu. Naruto membelai wajah istrinya. Tak terkecuali mengabsen bibir manisnya dengan ibu jari.

" _Anata_..."

"Ya?"

"Berciuman itu membakar enam setengah kalori setiap menit. _Wanna workout_?"

Ia bersumpah sedetik lalu Sakura terlihat kelelahan sebelum ia menyaksikan cengiran jahat yang tiba-tiba muncul di wajah manisnya kali ini. Tak lama kemudian wanita itu sudah buru-buru memanjatnya, melumati setiap inci bagian atas tubuhnya. Naruto semakin pasrah ketika dia sudah berada di antara kedua paha Sakura yang mulusnya minta ampun.

Bibir mereka bertaut. Tak sabar, Naruto kini mendorong Sakura hingga tengadah di atas sofa. Sebelah tangannya menumpu berat badan di salah satu sisi sebelah kepala Sakura. Tangan lainnya dengan gesit melepas kaos yang juga sudah mulai ditarik-tarik Sakura ke atas. Tubuh kekarnya kini terekspos sempurna, membuat gairah Sakura untuk 'menerkam' nya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Wangi-wangian bunga khas parfum wanita bersurai merah muda itu semerbak di hidung Naruto, membuatnya memutuskan untuk menjelajah sumber wewangian itu, leher Sakura. Deru napas sang pria yang menggebu bergesakan dengan kulit leher jenjang Sakura. Akhirnya jadi alasannya untuk semakin berpasrah diri.

Tangan Naruto yang lain mulai menyusuri pinggang Sakura, memberi pijatan kecil di sana. Aktivitas itu sontak membuat Sakura mengeluarkan desisan erotis. Bagai sebuah aba-aba untuk menyusuri lebih jauh, Naruto menyusupkan telapak tangannya ke dalam celana yang Sakura kenakan lalu ke dalam kain pertahanan terakhir wanita itu. Dengan lihai tangan Narutp mencari 'harta karun' di bawah sana.

Tanpa mengeluarkan suara –kecuali, kau tahu, erangan- Sakura mendorong tangan Naruto untuk sesegera mungkin menyentuh mahkota wanitanya yang sudah mulai panas. Desahan perempuan itu semakin terdengar jelas ketika ia merasakan sebuah penekanan di bawah sana. Jari-jari besar Naruto bermain, mengoyak-oyakan kewanitaannya, membuat mahkota perempuan itu makin licin.

Tak mau kalah, jemari manis Sakura kini mulai bermain di pinggang Naruto. Menarik pinggiran celanaya perlahan. Menggodanya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan berhenti di situ, sayang," bisik Naruto erotis. Mungkin kalau Sakura tidak menginginkan yang lebih saat ini, hanya dengan mendengarkan prianya bicara seperti barusan saja akan membuat dirinya mencapai puncak. Sungguh, ehem, seksi.

Ia kemudian dengan lihai melucuti kancing dan resleting celana Naruto. Tangannya sudah bersiap-siap untuk membuka dan menerjang isinya ketika...

"Shina- _chan_!" jerit mereka bersamaan. Pada detik yang sama pula mereka mematung dan berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya ketika suara tangisan bocah bayi masuk ke dalam indera pendengaran mereka berdua.

"Sepertinya dia bangun," bisik Naruto.

"Astaga, Shina- _chan_ , kenapa kau tidak membiarkan Ibumu ini bersenang-senang sebentar saja sih?" Sakura mengeluh habis-habisan. Anaknya itu menangis di saat yang benar-benar, sungguh tidak tepat.

Naruto tertawa hampir terbahak sambil menaruh jidatnya pada jidat Sakura. Matanya tertutup, kikuk karena acara mereka harus terinterupsi seperti ini. Pria itu kemudian bangkit dan menutup kembali kancing celananya.

"Kau pergilah ke kamar, biar aku yang tangani Uzumaki junior."

Sakura mendesah singkat. "Baiklah."

Naruto sudah hampir beranjak dari posisinya ketika bibir Sakura sampai di telinganya. Rambut-rambut tipis sekujur tubuhnya pun berdiri. Suara manis sang istri yang begitu menggoda terdengar setelahnya.

" _Anata_..."

"Y-ya?"

"Berjanjilah lanjutkan ini di kamar ya?"

Pria itu meringis. Ia kemudian bangkit berdiri tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari sang wanita. Naruto menyambar kaosnya, mengenakannya, dan membungkuk untuk mencium istrinya itu sekali lagi. Menunjukkan senyuman nakal, ia pun berujar,"Aku janji."

Sakura bangkit dari sofa. Emeraldnya memandangi punggung pria berkaos oranye itu menjauh, menaiki tangga untuk melakukan tugasnya sebagai ayah di atas sana. Ia tersenyum simpul. Setelah itu prianya yang baik dapat dengan damai melanjutkan tugas sebagai suami di kamar mereka.

Karena Sakura tahu, Naruto akan selalu menepati janjinya.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Greetings from a diehard fans of NaruSaku that litterally die when she made this fiction.

Sumpah demi apa, saya tidak pernah bisa menulis rated-M fiction! Saya selalu mencoba namun selalu berakhir dengan hanya membayangkannya saja HAHAHA. Kalau urusan pikiran cabul saya ini terlampau jago, berhubung kebanyakan baca cerita NaruSaku rating M yang bagus lol. Makanya Lemon nya berhenti sampai situ saja. _Gomen ne_ kalau readers sudah ngiler dibuatnya dan harus berakhir begitu saja. Lain alasan, saya sendiri sudah ga kuat untuk tidak senyum nakal ketika membayangkan Naruto melepas kaos dengan satu tangan. Kurang seksi kayak gimana lagi coba? Apa lagi membayangkan Naruto dilepas celanya MWAHAHAHA. Jadi lebih baik berhenti sampai di situ xD

Oh ya, sebagai tambahan informasi, I like the idea of how their daughter being the elder one. Jadi saya buat Hanami jadi anak pertama di sini.

Ketika saya menulis Sunset Kinda Orange, saya sudah berencana akan membuat drabble nya. Mungkin akan sejalan dengan pemikiran beberapa reader yang sudah review di Sunset Kinda Orange. So, I want to mention **CAR 123** and **rohimexellenct** yang satu pemikiran sama saya untuk bikin sekuelnya. This one is a thank you for your review. Another thank you is for **radtyaink** , a SSL who kindly giving me a cheer up to write more and more story. Idgaf if you're ship another pair, tapi ketika Anda sudah meluangkan waktu untuk memberikan positive review cerita saya, Anda sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membuat saya bersemangat. Jadi, sungguh kehormatan bagi saya direview seorang SSL

I also wanna thank **matarinegan** , **RAN UCHIDA** , **NamiKura10** , for wasting your precious time to write a long-lovable-review. And for you guys yang namanya tidak bisa saya sebutkan satu persatu, ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!

Finally, this ffn is dedicated for any NaruSaku lovers that craving for another NS fic. Untuk teman-teman yang masih menunggu saya melanjutkan RED, tunggu saja dengan sabar. Saya masih cari momentum yang tepat untuk menyelesaikannya hehe. Maaf lagi sebelumnya ya.

With all my heart,

Flo Deveraux.

(June 17th, 2017. 11:05 PM)

PS: Saya mungkin akan menulis drabble lain tentang bagaimana nasib Sasuke. So, please stay tune! (and hit the "follow author" button if needed)


End file.
